Darkness Prevails
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Alternate ending to chapter 337. Death lurks in every corner pushing humanity to the edge of extinction. Future Rogue, the self proclaimed God, and his dragon subordinates now rule. They show no guilt or remorse, and kill brutally and viciously. Is there any hope for the future? Full summary inside. Rated T for blood, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Alternate ending to chapter 337. Death lurks in every corner pushing humanity to the edge of extinction. Future Rogue, the self proclaimed God, and his dragon subordinates now rule. They show no guilt or remorse, and kill brutally and viciously. Mavis (using her three step plan) decided to keep six alive: three dragon slayers, an archive mage, Celestial mage and an exceed. Will they be able to set aside their differences for the future of humanity?  
Rated **T** for blood, gore, and language.  
**Characters:** Mavis, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Lucy, Hibiki and Frosch._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Um, this is an alternate ending to chapter 337. Reread the manga. This is basically a dark version and may be a tear jerker.**

**Since writing stories like this are out of my element, I need to thank _leoslady4ever_ for her help! It means so much to me that she can put up with me and this story, and more so, supporting me! Te amo!**

**And thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Pain. Horror. Fear. My entire body was sore. Everything was aching. My vision was blurry. My ears were ringing so loud, the aftermath of such a powerful blast that had just hit. I could hardly move from the sheer amount of soreness that filled my body. Future Rogue had sent such a powerful blast, completely blowing Crocus to smithereens. I tried to get up, but failed miserably.

I tried to look around for the sight of our enemies but I saw none. None of the dragons were present. Future Rogue was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't find anyone from the other guilds. Where were they? Where was Fairy Tail? I pushed myself to hear the sounds of people, whether they were fighting or screaming. But I was disappointed, as I only heard silence, a painful silence.

Am I dead? I must be for this to be happening. My entire vision was so bright and blurry I could hardly see anything. I felt like I was beat over and over again. Every inch of my body would release random pangs of pain. It hurts. Everything hurts.

I tried to stand up again, using every ounce of energy I had left, to search around for someone. Someone had to be here. Natsu. Erza. Gajeel. Cana. Wendy. Levy. Gray. Juvia. Laxus. Master Makarov. Fairy Tail would not be destroyed. There is no way something like that would ever happen.

I couldn't get up. No matter how hard I tried. Instead of trying to move around, I laid down, in a fetal position. I'm scared. I felt like all hope was gone. Deep down, something in me felt like no one was left living, not even Natsu.

I shouldn't think such things. Fairy Tail would always stay standing.

My entire body would be trembling out of fear if it could move. I felt my eyes fluttering open. I could hardly keep them open. If everyone had died, then take me away with them. I am nothing without the guild. I shut my eyes closed, scared of what I might see.

I had to be strong right now. I had to have the strength to find them. I opened my eyes wide. I searched for any remaining energy left in my body to stand up. I had to. I needed to stand up to find them. I need to find my family. Fairy Tail never gives up, and so I wouldn't either. They are definitely around.

I got up, barely staying there. My eyes were finally taking in my surroundings. The sky was filled with smoke and in the distance, the ground was burning. That must be Natsu's doing, right? I looked down on the ground, noticing that it was painted red with blood. I felt my stomach turn at the disturbing site.

Looking around, I saw many corpses, blood completely leaking out of their bodies. _I'm so, incredibly scared_. Forcing myself to be brave, I used the energy I found to walk around, and find my guild.

Looking down, I saw a face I recognized. Yukino. Why isn't she moving? I took a step towards her body, only to hear a splashing sound. I looked down to notice my feet in a pool of blood. The blood came from Yukino. Shock filled me as I stared at her body. I felt my stomach twist at the sight. Whatever was left in there rose up to my throat. I felt nauseated.

I looked down at her hands. Between her hands were her keys. She placed them onto her chest, her eyes closed. Her keys began to light up, and escaped the grip of her hands. They were hovering above me, almost as if they wanted me to grab them. I won't though. That's stealing. They're Yukino's keys and she's ok.

Instantly, a bright flash of light appeared and once it disappeared, Loke came in my vision. By now the bruises on my body were purpling. His eyes widened up when he saw me. He instantly moved towards me, his eyes full of concern.

"Princess, I don't know how you'll take this but," Loke sighed deeply, staring at me, "Yukino is dead. Her spirits want you to take them in."

"N-no. She's ok," I stammered. She had to be. Yukino is such a powerful girl. How can she not be ok? She must be ok. I know she's alive.

Another bright flash of light appeared and out came a female with a curvaceous body. She was wearing a bikini top and a green skirt with a slit along it. She opened her mouth to speak, "I am Libra, and I am disappointed to inform you that our master, Yukino, is indeed dead," her eyes welled up with tears.

"Please, take us in Lucy," Libra continued, holding out 7 other keys. I recognized Pisces and Ophiuchus. The other keys were silver and had the constellation patters on Leo Minor, Dorado the swordfish, Musca the fly, Pavo the peacock, and Volans the flying fish. I stared at the keys feeling completely nervous.

I felt the tears stream down her face. I looked up at Libra, who looked all too depressed at what had happened. I couldn't bear to see the spirit in such a condition. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open my mouth so instead I nodded. I took the keys from her hands and would make contracts when I had the magic.

Libra disappeared. I turned to Loke, who was still standing next to me. "I can carry you, Princess," he told me comfortingly.

I shook her head no, hoping that, that would cause the lion spirit to disappear back into the spirit world. I made an audible gulp before opening her mouth to speak. "Please, go back to the spirit world," I managed to say. There are some things that must be done alone.

Loke stared at me with worried eyes before nodding and going back. I felt my knees shake as I was struggling to stay up. I forced myself to look around. I needed to find my friends. I walked around the place that was the arena for the grand magic games hoping that I could find a friendly face.

All I saw were corpses. My heart was pounding out of fear and I felt sweat glide down my face. Natsu. He must be fine. He always is. I looked around and noticed a flash of red. Erza. Her hair. It must be her.

I limped my way to her, hoping she would be ok. She was laying down, eyes wide open but not moving. Strange. I bent down and decided to gently move Erza, hoping she would come back to reality.

"Erza," my barely audible voice said as I gently touch her shoulder.

"Erza," I said again, moving her roughly.

"Erza, come on," I'm shaking the redhead, hoping she would wake up.

"Erza!" I screamed, unable to hold in my pessimistic thoughts.

Then it hit me. What if Erza died?

I placed my head on her chest, looking for a heartbeat. Nothing. Not a single sound came from her.

"Erza, no...please," I said, feeling the tears hot in my eyes.

My heart was thundering in my chest, pounding so hard that it might jump out. My entire body was trembling at the reality that was in front of me.

"Erza!" I screamed as loud as I could. The tears raced down my cheeks, and landed on her face. She's gone. Fairy Tail's strongest female mage was dead. It was so hard to believe yet it happened.

I held her tightly in my arms, crying on her cold shoulders. I wished for the impossible hope of Erza waking up.

"Erza, Erza, Erza…" I kept repeating, over and over again as I rocked our bodies crying. How could anyone even consider doing this to someone as caring as Erza? It should've been me. At least Erza's strong enough to save humanity. My sister. What will I do?

"Come back ," I said between sobs. I'm quivering. Fear rushed through my veins, filling my entirety.

"Erza, please," I pleaded. I kept trembling at the fear I felt. If this happened to Erza, who would be next.

I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. "Who is it?" I said, refusing to turn around and let go of Erza. I'm crying my eyes out.

"Lucy," I heard a soft voice say. "It's me, Hibiki," he said. I refused to turn around. I had to stay with Erza. It was the last time I would ever see her again.

"She's gone," he told me with pain in his voice, "Like everyone else, she's gone."

Something about the way he spoke made me turn around. I glared at him with cold eyes, refusing to believe what he just said. "Fairy Tail would never be knocked down," I told him harshly.

There wasn't a glint of happiness in his eyes. Only pain. Hibiki. "Lucy," he told me softly, sitting beside me, moving a strand of hair away from my eyes, "She's dead. I'm not sure who else is with her but, she's gone."

It broke my heart to hear the words. I knew it was true but hearing it broke my heart. The fact that the great Titania was dead struck me straight through my chest. My sister was gone. I felt the hot tears continue to rain down my cheeks.

Hibiki and I walked silently. Neither of us had much to say. What could we say? We lost. The humans lost. Rogue and his seven dragons beat us. The strongest mages in all of Foire gathered this week, and we couldn't perform our duty to protect everyone. As a result, everyone died. They were gone.

"Sensei," Hibiki's voice shook. I looked up to see Ichiya. Hibiki looked defeated at the sight. His mentor was gone.

"Come on, smell my perfume," Hibiki told Ichiya in a serious voice, in attempts to wake him up. He looked the same as Erza, and Hibiki realized it.

He turned his face from his sensei, trying to push away all his anger. He shed not a tear but his eyes told the tales of his depression. He was sad, hurt. He felt the same fear I feel. He has the same look in his eyes that I do. He feels it too.

"Let's keep going," he said, trying to be strong. His eyes told a different story. Hibiki isn't ok. He isn't.

I don't know what else there was to see. What else can there be? What could be worse than seeing Erza's dead…

My eyes widened in shock. No. No. No. Something in my body ran. I ran towards him, tears spilling down my face. I don't know how, but I ran. He can't be. No. This can't be happening. Anyone but Gray. How could this be happening! Gray. I looked beside him to see Juvia. Lyon. I collapsed in defeat. This cannot be happening.

Gray too. Juvia. Lyon. All of them? How could this be happening? This makes no sense. A weird sound came out from my mouth, followed by a scream, "Gray!"

My voice echoed the entire place. Gray Fullbuster. He cannot be dead! I will never believe it. I refuse to. I looked at the water mage beside him.

Juvia. She always called me love rival and I could never understand why. I looked down at her beautiful features. She's so strong, being able to put up a fight against Aquarius. How could she be…No! Juvia! I refuse to believe she's dead.

Juvia. Erza. Gray. Ichiya. Lyon. Who else did they murder? Who else had their lives lost at the hands of this brutal creature known as Rogue? I let the tears stream down my face. They never stopped. I felt a lump form in my throat as I noticed I had difficulty breathing.

All was not lost though. Makarov and Natsu would be ok. They are strong enough to help us. They won't be dead. They can't be. I turned around to see Hibiki stare at the bodies in disbelief. Who could believe it?

I tried to get back up but I had lost control of my feet. My limbs convulsed whenever I tried to stand. I looked around to see buildings completely crashed down to the ground, while flames could be seen from the inside. I began to cough frantically from all the smoke in the air. It was finally getting to my head. My eyes rolled behind my head and I felt my world spinning. If they were all gone, I might as well be, too. Where would I be without my guild?

"Lucy," Hibiki called out to me.

"Come on, Lucy. Be strong. There still may be a way to fix this," Hibiki informed me. No. There was no way. My entire body was shaking. My thoughts were jumbled up. My heart was pounding. My head was spinning. I felt myself take deep breaths, trying to get air in my._  
_

"There must be others who survived the attack," Hibiki reassured me. Those words gave me some strength to stand.

He's right. Natsu is ok. He always is. He must be fine. He's Natsu after all. He's indestructible. I could not talk. I couldn't respond to Hibiki's words. All I could feel was the pain. The agonizing pain that began to fill me. It took the place of Erza and Gray in my heart. The brother and sister I never had were now gone. How will I survive without them?

I made my way through the arena, searching for a lively face. Someone who was able to breathe the air that Hibiki and I could breathe. There must be someone.

"Ren…Eve…" Hibiki paused, looking down at the corpses. The members of the Trimen were gone. Hibiki lost his team. His sensei. How many people did these bastards decided to kill. We're alone. Just us. The only hope I have is to find Natsu breathing. He has to be.

Tears threatened to fall after seeing Hibiki in such a state. He buried his head between his hands, trying to cover the agony he was feeling. I understood though. I was feeling the exact same thing. Tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't control them, no matter how long I tried. Seeing all my friends gone. Seeing Hibiki like this. It was too much to handle.

We continued to walk around. Long blue hair. Small body. No doubt in my mind that, that was Wendy. Beside her was a muscular man with spiky blond hair. Laxus. I stared at them, observing their bodies. They were painted red and purple from head to toe. Their bodies were covered in bruises in blood.

"Wendy, Laxus," my hopeful voice said.

"Come on guys," I cried, "Not you too." Wendy was too damn young to die. She was fucking 12. She hardly went through life.

Then there was Laxus, one of the strongest people I have ever met. How could someone with his pure strength be annihilated.

Behind Laxus was a tiny elderly man. Makarov too? How was this possible? He was one of the strongest mages in the world. He was so strong that he could do Fairy Law! How is this possible.

"My fucking family!" I screamed out loud, taking Hibiki by surprise. "How dare you hurt my fucking family?" I yelled as loud as I could.

I felt jolts of pain strike my heart over and over. I began to tremble in fear and I felt my throat become as dry as a desert. I don't know what to do. I felt warm arms wrap around me, holding me comfortingly. Hibiki. He's still alive. I'm not alone.

"Come on Lucy, be strong," his voice cracked. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes. Red and puffy. How didn't I notice that he had been crying? He felt exactly what I was feeling so it was only natural for him to feel the pain. Both of us did. We were the last ones left of our loved ones.

But I still had Natsu. I felt Hibiki help me up. I never realized that I my legs failed me once again. The more of my family I saw like this, the more revolted I was by the world. "We have to find Natsu," I managed to say between tears. I tried to keep my tears silent, I really did but occasionally I would let out a whimper.

We walked around, staring at our surroundings. Blood was everywhere. It had different shapes and patterns. Blood was on the walls, in the audience stands. It was on the battle field. Whatever was left of the arena was covered in blood. There were also different body parts. Arms hung from the stands. Legs would lay on the ground with blood oozing out. Everything was completely destroyed.

And there I saw it. Pink. I know that pink anywhere. It was the pink of Natsu's hair. Natsu! He's ok. I know he is. Instantly my feet took a flight towards him. Hope filled me. Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!

I was right beside him now. He was collapsed on the ground, no doubt tired after a long battle. "Natsu," I said quietly, slightly smiling at his face. He's here. I wrapped my arms around him, lifting him up and pressing his body onto mine.

"Natsu, wake up," I told him as my hands ran down his back. I felt a wet spot. He's probably just sweating from the intensity of the battle. I pulled him into me harder and harder, and I felt my hands go in. I felt a weird hard spot. What's going on? Why does it feel like my hands went inside his body?

I slowly pulled away, and observed him. His arm was completely ripped off. His body was not moving. I looked down at my hands, both a dark shade of red._  
_

"Natsu," I said quietly, hoping it wasn't so. I put my head over his chest, looking for a heartbeat._  
_

"Natsu," I said a little louder. I couldn't hear anything. _I am so scared._ He has to be ok. He's my best friend.

"Natsu!" I screamed, hoping to get his attention. At this point I knew he was gone.

"Natsu!" I yelled again, accepting the reality. I let out a shriek of pain. _Natsu._ Where are you? _Natsu._ Wake up. Come back to me. _Natsu._ Don't leave me.

_Natsu._ I was trembling. Screaming. Crying. I am so scared. _Natsu. _My vision began to blur. _Natsu._ My world began to spin. A huge lump formed in my throat. I felt my knees weaken. I was on the ground. _Natsu._ My breathing quickened. I am now hyperventilating. My eyes could barely stay open. Everything was hazy. My world disappeared. _Natsu._

**Hibiki P.O.V.**

I carried her towards somewhere safe. Somewhere where we could grieve in peace. Somewhere quiet. I used my archive magic to look for a nearby cave. The closest thing I found was underground. A dragon's graveyard.

Everyone was gone. All that was left was us two. Lucy and I. It was impossible to fathom. The strongest of wizards didn't survive. Ren. Ichiya. Eve. Sherry. Jenny. None of them were alive. From my knowledge, it was just us two.

But that doesn't make sense. If the Rogue enemy is from the future and is still alive, then the Rogue of the present must also be alive. So where is he?

No. That isn't the concern right now. Right now, I need to take her somewhere she can be safe. Neither of us are in the condition to take care of anyone. The celestial spirit mage had passed out at the sight of Natsu's dead body. Who could blame her?

They were like the bark on a tree. Inseparable. I'm not sure how she will take go on but for now, we need to stay out of sight. If the enemy came back we would surely be dead.

The terror had filled me too but I had to be strong. Not only for her, but for myself. If I gave any signs of weakness, if it filled me, I would be in the same condition as her. I had to control my emotions for both our sakes.

But the reality is the agonizing truth. Everyone has died. It hurts. My chest hurts. My friends and family were all dead. It pained me to accept it, but it's the reality. They died a brutal, painful death. Their bodies had the blood completely soaked out of them. Ren's body was torn limb from limb. Eve had broken bones everywhere. Then there was Ichiya. He taught me everything there was to know. He taught me to believe, to persevere, to try my best, to seduce women. Ichiya was, is, and always will be, my sensei. But now he's gone.

I could let the darkness fill me, I could let all the depression take over, but I won't. I must be strong. As much as I'm in pain, I must be strong. For the sake of the future, I must keep my strength.

I walked quietly towards the graveyard. Once I reached the cave, silence ran through the area. It was almost intimidating.

The sight here was quite a horror, large bones in the shapes of different dragons filled it up. There were hundreds, no thousands of dragon skeletons. This sight was nothing compared to outside, where it reeked human flesh.

Then it was gone. The silence disappeared. Then, what was believed to be a dark cave, was filled with light, attacking all the walls. Only one person was capable of using this magic: _Sting Eucliffe._

It was destroying everything. I continued to proceed onwards. If there was another human that was here, it was enough for me to go look. It was more than enough for me to feel like there was still some hope.

And once I neared them, I saw three figures. Sting. Rogue. And a man with maroon hair, and a scar across his face. His tanned skin made those beside him look so much paler. From what I remember he was an enemy from Oracion Seis. Cobra. The poison dragon slayer.

They all looked hurt. They all looked scared. But Sting looked the worst. Then, my eyes noticed Rogue clenching onto something. A tiny little cat in a frog costume. His partner no doubt. Frosch the exceed.

Lucy's eyes shot open and she let out another shriek. "Natsu!" she yelled as loud as she could, not realizing where she was.

"Where is Natsu!?" She yelled louder, causing the three dragon slayers to look up at her.

"Where the fuck is Natsu?!" She yelled again, in hopes that someone would answer her.

She then glared at Rogue, her eyes narrowing at him. "You!" She yelled angrily, "This is all your fault." But it wasn't. This isn't the same Rogue. The Rogue that did this was from the future. They're not the same. We can change the future.

Then she paused, and looked up into the distance. She opened her mouth, anger consuming her. "It's all his fault! How dare you tell me to let it go? Natsu is dead!" she yelled. Just who was she talking to?

Everyone stared at her with confused, hurt eyes.

"No! I can't be the only Fairy Tail mage left. My family," she began to cry again. I put her down gently, realizing she needed to be planted on the ground.

"Mavis, it can't be true," she said gently. Mavis? The first ever guild master of Fairy Tail? Could it be?

Suddenly, I felt a slight burning on my shoulder. When I looked at it, I noticed my guild insignia disappeared from. It disappeared from Sting and Rogue's arms. They were then all replaced with what appeared to be Fairy Tail's sign. Glancing at Cobra, I noticed a Fairy Tail insignia appear on his right shoulder.

I looked back to where Lucy was looking to see a female, in her teens. Her long blond hair flowed beside her white dress.

She opened her mouth as her gentle voice filled the graveyard, "My apologies. Only those from Fairy Tail are able to see me, so I changed everyone's insignia to a Fairy Tail one. The reason you are all here is because my strategies evaluated that you six are vital roles for saving the past, present, and future. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lucy, Cobra, and Hibiki, are essential for my plan, so please co-operate."

* * *

**I killed them off *tears up* Laxus, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy *crys big girl tears* This story will be hard to write for me! Bare with it and thanks for the read.**

**I am currently rewriting my schedule to accommodate for the two new stories I have posted this weekend. I just couldn't resist in posting them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Summary:** _Alternate ending to chapter 337. Death lurks in every corner pushing humanity to the edge of extinction. Future Rogue, the self proclaimed God, and his dragon subordinates now rule. They show no guilt or remorse, and kill brutally and viciously. Mavis (using her three step plan) decided to keep six alive: three dragon slayers, an archive mage, Celestial mage and an exceed. Will they be able to set aside their differences for the future of humanity?__  
Rated **T** for blood, gore, and language.  
**Characters**: Mavis, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Lucy, Hibiki and Frosch._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_**Reminder: This is an alternate ending to chapter 337 of Fairy Tail.**_

**It actually took me so long to find a story title that gave me a not so warm and not so fuzzy feeling on the inside.**

**Another thing, whenever Cobra is reading someone's mind, their thought will be center and _italics._ Just so you know. **

**You know I love my beta, _leoslady4ever _and I know for a fact, you will love her stories, so go ahead and give them a read. She is fantabulous to the max!**

**This is rated T for the blood and gore and offensive language.**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me that you are all supporting this story! I love you to the moon and back!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Cobra P.O.V.**

_She opened her mouth as her gentle voice filled the graveyard, "My apologies. Only those from Fairy Tail are able to see me, so I changed everyone's insignia to a Fairy Tail one. The reason you are all here is because my strategies evaluated that you six are vital roles for saving the past, present, and future. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lucy, Cobra, and Hibiki, are essential for my plan, so please co-operate."_

The strange reality for me was that the first guild master of Fairy Tail decided to keep me alive. Although not much of why made sense, she still did it. Opening my ears, I took a listen into her mind, knowing that her thoughts will betray why she kept me here. The curiosity was eating at me.

Listening to her plan, I realized that it was genius. A three step plan that she will execute to make everything work out. It amazed me that she thought this out while that blast was being prepared. The fact that she thought this out under such conditions and pressure was amazing.

I looked around at all the mages around me. They look utterly broken. Especially the blond, Lucy. She had a look of defeat in her eyes, almost like she won't have the strength for the plan. Little does she know that she is the most important part for the first part of the plan. Her mind rang out one word, over and over again.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

She was at a loss. Without the fire dragon slayer, the blond is nothing. I heard her feelings for him back in Oracion Seis, but I never expected it to be to such an extent. I never expected her to fall so deeply in love with him.

I shook my head, trying to brush the thought away. She will have to move on or else whatever Mavis has in store will surely fail. I suppose that's why she thinks four months is sufficient for part one.

Looking at the light dragon slayer, I was surprised. Although I knew he wasn't as ruthless as he played off, I didn't think he was this soft.

_Lector. How dare that filthy Fairy let Lector die? Why would the idiot keep me here, but let him die? Lector was my student, my partner, and my best friend. Now he's gone. Fucking great. If the idiot expects me to fucking help her, well she's sadly mistaken_.

But he wasn't thinking rationally. She kept him alive on purpose. Actually, he's the most important part for plan three. All he's in for is vengeance. I just hope the fool doesn't ruin everything with his idiocy.

The archive mage desperately tried to evaluate everything that was happening, and for the most part, he was right. Except he couldn't figure out the end. Though it isn't a simple concept to get, it still made sense. I just hope that the First explains to them soon.

The most interesting mind of all is the shadow dragon slayer. The inner conflict within his mind truly intrigued me. The battle he had with whatever inner evil he had was such an incredible predicament to hear.

_Gajeel beat me in the fight, so why would she choose to let me live. When I look at Sting, his actions made full sense. Naturally, his anger had taken over because of the loss of Lector. As if losing him once in the week wasn't enough for the light dragon slayer._

_The amount of anger that he displayed was something else. The worst part was that he didn't know it was my future self that had killed Lector. He didn't know it was my fault._

_Kill Him Now_.

_The inner evil in me that always tried to tantalize me. It was torturous to always hear it beg me to kill. I don't want to murder. I don't want to be the Rogue of the future. I hated the fact that everything that occurred was my fault. It cause this much pain to my partner, Sting made me feel an immense amount of guilt._

_Kill._

_ There must be a way for me to rid myself of this burden of a shadow. There has to be a way I could extract the evil from within to find an inner good. But if I were to do that, I would lose any amount of power I had._

_There were the other members of Sabertooth that were gone, and unlike the archive mage and celestial spirit mage, I didn't feel anything. To be completely honest, the only person I got to know was Sting and had anything happened to him, I would have lost all control. More importantly, had anything ever touched Frosch, I would lose any sense of sanity, and let it take me over. I know that._

I _did feel some sadness though. Lector was gone, and now Sting was in a state of total rage. He needed some sort of comfort from someone though I wasn't sure exactly what I should do. I never comforted anyone in my life._

_That's right, you're a ruthless murderer_.

Keeping up with the constant inner battle in his head gave me a headache. I stopped listening, waiting for the first to tell them. We had one year. 365 days. Mavis gives us 365 days from today to resolve everything that had happened.

Whether or not we could pull it off, I'm not too sure, but if we could, then...

**Hibiki P.O.V.**

_She opened her mouth as her gentle voice filled the graveyard, "My apologies. Only those from Fairy Tail are able to see me, so I changed everyone's insignia to a Fairy Tail one. The reason you are all here is because my strategies evaluated that you six are vital roles for saving the past, present, and future. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lucy, Cobra, and Hibiki, are essential for my plan, so please co-operate."_

Although the fact of the matter was that Mavis chose us,, it still did not make much sense to me why she wanted to rush into the battle plan. There was no way any of us were in the condition to prepare for battle. Under the condition we're in, I would say it is next to impossible.

Aside from the fact that the majority of us are grieving, we don't even like each other. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail especially after Minerva brutally tortured Lucy. The Sabertooth members enjoyed seeing the brutal treatment Lucy received.

Then there was Cobra, a villain. This group chosen made no sense. I knew she wanted dragon slayers, obviously. Why else would she have chosen the Sabertooth mages?

My head is aching. Aside from the fact that my body is sore from the blast, my chest pains. The loneliness and reality has yet to settle in. They were all gone. My friends are gone. I have to be strong. Whatever Mavis had planned, it involved me. If I let the depression take over, I won't be able to execute whatever she had planned. If I let my pain consume me, I will be filled with rage and if that were to happen, any rational thought in my head would disappear.

I stared at the Sabertooth mage, Sting. I would have never expected that I would ever see him in such a condition. He was hurt. Of course, his cat was his only companion so the loss of it would really screw him up, but to the condition where he can barely stand. His knees were shaking and his eyes kept blinking.

I took one look at Lucy, who retreated from a standing position. She was sitting down, hugging her knees. Her head was buried between them, and tears leaked out from her eyes. She was the most hurt. That was no surprise considering she lost Natsu, the man I believed to be the love of her life.

Mavis opened her mouth to continue speaking, "The plan is subdivided into three parts, each of which will take four months. In exactly one year, we must succeed. The reason I chose you six is simple: we need dragon slayers to defeat the dragons. You are essential for the second part of the plan. It is crucial that we defeat the dragons between month four and eight. As of right now, you do not have the strength to do that. This leads us to part one, where we need archive magic and a celestial spirit mage. Hibiki, I need you to use your magic because I have a hunch, that a certain spirit will be right here. With your magic, I want you to evaluate the amount of magic that is being emitted into a small space, perhaps like a key. Use one of Lucy's silver keys and check if there is a similar magic that is being emitted. You see, I want Lucy to find Draco, the dragon spirit."

"Mavis," Lucy barely managed to say, "Why did you choose these three? Wouldn't Fairy Tail mages make more sense?"

"No. You see, I didn't save Sting and Rogue. Future Rogue did. He knew that if anything happens to these two, he would disappear. I knew that. So, instead of using my energy to help them, I decided to keep Frosch safe. As for Cobra, his poison will be vital. Trust me when I say that I evaluated this from every corner and you are the six that made the most sense under the circumstances," Mavis replied in a stern voice.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said quietly, snuggling into Rogue's chest.

"Lucy, give Hibiki a key," Mavis demanded the emotionally wounded blond.

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I won't," she whimpered. She held her keys tightly between her hands, hugging them.

"Don't take them away from me," she cried.

"Haven't I lost enough yet?" Lucy's eyes were filled with an incredibly great amount of sorrow.

I felt the same way. Mavis really shouldn't rush us, after all of that. None of us were really in the condition to take this. Lucy was filled with fear and there was no way she could stand seeing even more pain.

I understood why she needed her keys. That was all she had left. They were her friends and she needed them. If I had anyone that close to me left, I would hold onto them with my dear life; but I didn't.

I felt my heartbeat slow down for a second. I had none of my friends near. The pain was overwhelming and no matter how hard I tried to remain strong, I couldn't. I tried with all the might in my body, to control the salty liquid that formed in my eyes.

I hated to be like this but my body was now acting on its own. My emotions took over, and with that, a lump formed in my dry throat. My eyes widened as I accepted the reality. The action allowed the tears to slowly fall down my cheek.

Then suddenly, Sting spoke, waking me from my sadness.

"You need to stop being such a baby, you pathetic Fairy," Sting scowled.

Lucy moved her head from between her knees to look up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red from the sheer amount of tears that she had shed. Her eyes had oceans of pain hidden in them, and it was like Sting's words just struck her.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to say. She looked around herself, realizing where she was. From the look in her eyes, it seemed like she was here before.

"I just want N-nat," she stopped speaking. The look of defeat planted itself back onto her face. The same look that I knew I had on my face. The same amount of immense pain that I knew I was feeling.

"Natsu-san is dead," Sting scorned harshly at her.

Her face fell back onto her knees. She began shaking at the words she heard.

She knew that it was true but it was like hearing it hurt her most. Hearing someone else say it made it that much more real for her. Lucy cried, once again.

I stared at her and remembered exactly why I had to be strong. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be able to be there for Lucy, when she needed me most.

"Lucy," Mavis said playing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. With the gesture, clouds of magic seeped into Lucy's skin. She looked up at Mavis, calming down.

Then it hit me, Mavis had the magic to control other people's emotions. That's why Lucy seemed to calm down, instantly. Her tears disappeared and she was finally breathing at a normal rate.

"Please hand Hibiki a key," Mavis said in a calm voice.

Lucy took out a silver key from her key ring and handed it to me. I then felt a hand on my shoulders and turned around to see Mavis there. I felt a soothing aura dispense into the innermost depths of my core. I felt like every vein in my body was pumping whatever Mavis poured into me. My breathing rate became normal and I was finally able to breathe properly.

I forwarded my hands, so my palms were in facing the opposite direction as me. In front of my palms, a screen was seen with a keyboard. It was my archive computer.

I took the key and placed it in my left hand while with my right, I pointed at it with my middle and index finger. A tiny magic seal came out from my left hand and it read the data that was being held in the key. Once the data was stored, a tiny, glowing magic microchip appeared in between my index and middle finger.

I took the microchip and placed it into the side of the screen. Lucy finally had the strength to stand up and take the key from me.

Once the data from the key was read, I hit a few buttons to locate similar magic within a 100 mile radius. The computer was loading for approximately three minutes until it read all information. There was a flashing red light from where Lucy was and there was another one approximately 67 miles northeast.

I then took the data of the other location and created it into a microchip format. Since I knew she had minimal amounts of magic left, I decided to transfer my magic into the chip so that once she found the key, she enough energy to summon the spirit. Once it entered her mind, my magic would instantly decrease.

I looked at Lucy, hoping she was ok with what I was about to do. "I am going to transfer a map into your mind. Chances are that it will lead you to the location of a celestial spirit key. Lucy, if all goes according to plan, that should be Draco."

I walked towards her and with my magic, I created an opening from the outside world to inside her head for the chip to go in. Once I saw the opening, I sent the chip straight into her head. A small loading bar was formed above her head and within seconds, the data was in her head.

With that, I fell onto the ground, overwhelmed by exhaustion.

* * *

**I decided to make a new schedule, to accommodate with these stories. You see, if I could, I would update everyday but I just can't. It is a tad unreasonable for me to do that. I mean, I want to give you guys some good quality stories and there is no way I'll ever be able to do that if I update daily. So, Here I am, creating a new schedule that will change as my pull for a story changes.**

**Every ****_Saturday_**** Erisse or me will be updating Beauty and a Beat.  
Every other _Friday_**** I will be updating Strictly Business.  
Every other _Tuesday_**** I will be updating The New Kid.  
Every ****_Sunday_**** I will be updating Voice of an Angel.  
Every other _Monday_**** I will be updating Stranger.  
Every other _Thurs_****_day _****I will be updating Darkness Prevails.**

**So for the first cycle, I will update Stranger and Strictly Business, in addition to my Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.  
During the second cycle, I'll update Darkness Prevails and The New Kid in addition to Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.**

**I hope you all enjoy my stories and don't mind that I may be updating some stories later! I just have to make sure I can balance story writing with school in September and worK. **

**So yeah...ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Summary:**_ Alternate ending to chapter 337. Death lurks in every corner pushing humanity to the edge of extinction. Future Rogue, the self proclaimed God, and his dragon subordinates now rule. They show no guilt or remorse, and kill brutally and viciously. Mavis (using her three step plan) decided to keep six alive: three dragon slayers, an archive mage, Celestial mage and an exceed. Will they be able to set aside their differences for the future of humanity?__  
__Rated **T** for blood, gore, and language_**_.  
Characters: _**_Mavis, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Lucy, Hibiki and Frosch._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail, sadly. Let's send Mashima a list of reasons why I should own Fairy Tail. Maybe he'll give it to me!**

**So, my little Munchkins...this chapter wasn't too fun to write. Actually, it ached me to write this. Please rest assured, I still love Lucy from the bottom of my heart. **

_**Remember, this story is my alternate ending to chapter 337 in the manga. **_

**A huge special thanks to the bestest beta ever, _leoslady4ever_! She is just soooo awesome! I'm sure you'll love her as much as I do!**

**Also, thank you Leona Lewis for making the song _Homeless_! It set the mood for this chapter so if you want the feeling I had, give it a listen while reading this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

As soon as Hibiki transferred the data in my head, I felt my magic increase at a rapid rate realizing that Hibiki didn't only transfer a map, but also his magic energy. My nerves felt much calmer, especially after Mavis had touched me. It was common knowledge that she used manipulation magic but I never expected her to calm me down to the extent that she just did.

The map flashed directions in my head, telling me to walk straight. I did as I was told, knowing I had no choice. I walked alone, deep into the intimidating dragon's grave. The closer I got, the more eerie it felt. The sound water droplets falling down onto the ground was heard. The dragon skeletons were a hundred times my size.

The further away I was from everyone, the more I felt my body tense up as fear began to run through me. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't shake the thought that my family was gone.

Although Mavis gave me the ability to simply carry on with myself, she didn't give me motivation. I still didn't have anything to look forward to. There was no longer the excitement of waking up to see Fairy Tail. There was no longer the glee that would fill me when I was praised for doing a job well done. I had no family or friends. The love of my life was gone. Natsu.

But I had to carry on. It isn't like Fairy Tail to give up and since I'm the last one left, I had to live the Fairy Tail way.

Silence reigned in the cave. The only sounds that one could hear were the steps I took. I continued to walk down, what seemed to be a hollow stretch that only had one endpoint: _death_. If death was where this led, then take me there.

Continuing forward, I noticed a few tree trunks crashing atop of the skeletons, moss forming on top of it. The skeletons seemed to be collecting dust as a result for being abandoned for such a long time. I walked down, hearing a slight splash then shivering in fear.

"W-who's there?" I stammered as I turned back, hoping I'd see someone. Whether they were from a rival guild or not, as long as they were a human I would be happy.

Unfortunately for me, there was no one and when I looked down I realized that I was the source of the splashing as there was a slight pool of water under me. Frowning inwardly, I continued going straight until a large red arrow pointed to the left. Realizing it was Hibiki's directions, I took the turn and continued onwards.

The further I got from everyone, the more I felt Mavis's magic start to wear off. My muscles began to tense up, as I continued to think about Natsu. I felt like I could never make up for what happened to him.

I still had enough strength to continue my search for the newest celestial spirit key. I felt my heart pound at a rapid rate from the nerves that filled me. To think, all of these dragons once existed. To think that seven of them run the world at this moment. How are we expected to destroy them when there are only three dragon slayers on our side?

I paused, trying to shake away the anxiety that filled me as two different tunnels appeared before me, and a large arrow revealed the way in my mind. It told me to take the right one. The eerie feeling I had only increased with every shaking step I took. My limbs started to tremble at the intimidation of the battle that was coming. My heart was pounding into my chest.

I was three quarters down my path so I knew I could make it until the thought came back into my head..._Natsu_. Natsu. He was gone. The memories began to raid my head. Every word he said, every joke. Every frown he managed to make disappear. But he wasn't here anymore. He wasn't here to make my pain leave.

I could never forget him. The time I got so drunk I tried to feed him an omelet, only for him to reject it. I was so upset too, thinking he was rejecting me. Then after, I made him carry me to the washroom on his back.

Then there was that time I switched bodies with Gray. He kept trying to strip me and I did everything I could to maintain my dignity. And when Natsu traded with Loke, it was hilarious seeing Natsu's body spurt out fire.

Natsu helped me stay strong when my father passed. Natsu helped me keep the smile plastered on my face. The good times and the bad, it was all thanks to him I was smiling. We were never supposed to be separated. _I don't want to run away by myself because no matter what I'd rather be together with everyone._ I want to be with my friends and family. Most importantly, I want to be with Natsu. But, here I am, alone by myself.

I felt so empty and lost. Disoriented. I lost my partner. My best friend. The love of my life. Natsu. He was gone. If only I told him how I felt, we could have shared more moments. We could have been happy together, as lovers. Even if it was for a short amount of time, it would have been enough for me.

I stopped walking, and instantly retreated, resting my head between my knees. My head was shaking as the tears raced down my cheeks.

I'm defeated. The world doesn't feel bright and happy anymore. It isn't full of promise, only disappointment and depression. I rocked my body back and forth with the single thought plaguing my mind. Natsu.

I felt like someone reached deep into my chest, grabbing my beating heart, only to rip it out. I felt like I was sinking into an abyss of depression. An abyss so deep, I won't ever be able to climb out, not without Natsu.

I sat there, shaking vigorously, sadness possessing my inner depths. Nothing would ever be able to take this pain away. I cried my eyes out at the loneliness I felt. Without my friends and family I was nothing. I never have been and never will be.

The agonizing feeling captured my entire self. My happiness disappeared, never to be found. Without Natsu, I wouldn't be happy again.

My throat started to dry up, making it difficult for me to breathe, my face completely soaked with tears, my heart ripped to shreds. I miss Natsu.

**Hibiki P.O.V.**

It had been over two hours since the Lucy had left for the key so I decided to go after her and find where the blonde might be. It was very possible that she got hurt and needed help and since I was the only one with the map in my head, I decided to go.

There was also the possibility that she had an emotional breakdown, and if that were the case, then she definitely needed me to be there for her. Regardless what the reason for her lack of return was, I knew I had to help her. Not only for the plan, but because Lucy was my friend.

I came across two tunnels. A large red arrow appeared in my head, telling me to take the right one. Doing as I was told, I entered the right tunnel. Proceeding forward, I heard a whimper. Looking to the source of the sound, I saw Lucy on the ground, frantically shaking. She was hugging her knees and buried her head in between her knees.

It tore me apart to see her so hurt but the reality was that she invested her very heart and soul into her guild. They saved her from the loneliness that she felt and without them that feeling only returned.

I walked up to her, slowly. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten her in this nightmare-like cave. Once I was inches away from her, I heard her voice let out a sound, "Natsu…" she barely whispered.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She didn't look up to me. Instead she stiffened up her body. Although she didn't stop crying, I could tell she wasn't crying as hard. Her shaking slightly reduced and after that moment of stiffness, it felt like her muscles relaxed.

"Lucy," I called out to her, letting her know she wasn't alone. I was here for her and I would remain here for as long as I had to.

"H-hibiki," she stammered, finally looking up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her face was completely wet, proof that she had been crying this entire time.

"Hibiki," she wailed, as she wrapped her arms around me, releasing her tears on my chest. I gently patted her back, letting her know that I was still here.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go find Draco so we can undo this disgusting future," I reassured her. For some reason, it appeared as though Mavis's touch had lost its affect on Lucy leaving her stuck in the deepest depths of her despairs.

"B-but," She stuttered, as she broke free from my embrace. Looking up at me, her eyes pleaded something from me. I wasn't sure what, but she was begging for something.

I carried her up into my arms, knowing that her legs had failed her. "Come on. The sooner we finish up Mavis's plan, the sooner we get our future back."

I continued to walk down the path, ignoring the frightening sight around me. I took it in the entire way here but now it was my time to be strong for her. If I show weakness, she might retreat to her tears once again. I wanted to avoid that at all costs.

I had to show my emotional strength for her. I had to remain strong so that Lucy had the motivation to continue this. We were all going through intense pain from our loss, but Lucy was taking the hit the hardest. That's why I want to be strong: to help repair the wounds that were inflicted upon her.

"We're almost there," I told her after approximately 20 minutes of continuing my path. Still carrying the blonde, I continued down the path. The closer I got to the key, the more I felt an increase in the magic around my surroundings.

It was a similar sensation I got from Lucy's keys, only it was so much more powerful. Once I reached the expected destination, I set Lucy down. "We're here," I said, staring at the empty space in the cave. It was the only place that didn't have a dragon's skeleton in sight, although, you could see the outlining of the bones on the ground. It seemed as though there was a skeleton there at a time, but then it vanished. What was going on?

"Hibiki," Lucy called out, breaking me from my trance. "W-where's the key?" her shaky voice said.

"It shoud be somewhere here. It could be buried under the sand," I suggested, remaining hopeful. This magic definitely felt similar to Lucy's. I knew it wasn't exactly the same since it emitted so much more, but it was damn close. It must have been the sheer amount of magic Draco had. That's the only reason why.

Lucy, slowly but surely, walked towards the empty space, her hands brushing sand away, expecting the key to be under it. Instead of helping her search around the sand, I decided to try and pinpoint the exact location of the key.

I closed my eyes and focused on the previous sensation that Lucy's keys gave me. In my mind, magic energy took the shape of her celestial key. Then, I focused the magical shape of the key into a 10 mile radius. From the 10 mile radius, I felt multiple sensations of the keys, coming from one area: those were definitely Lucy's keys. Then, towards the empty space of where a dragon skeleton used to be, another sensation was felt. That was definitely Draco.

Walking directly to the area, I began to brush the sand away. Since it wasn't directly under the sand, I began to dig into it, knowing I would find a key. Furiously brushing the sand away, I reached dirt. I continued to dig into the dirt, forming a pile beside the hole I created. It had to be here. I was sure of it. My magic sensed it and it was never wrong. Continuing on my mission, I stumbled upon a cold, metal feeling. Pulling it out, my eyes met with a celestial key.

It looked different though. Its color was neither silver nor gold. It was painted black and a purple tail-like structure wrapped around the key. At the top of the key, purple scales could be seen. I ran my fingers over the scales, realizing that they were real dragon scales. My fingers traced down the tail. It felt warm and living. I made an audible gulp as I walked towards Lucy, handing her the black key.

"You found it," She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tales of despair.

"I found it," I repeated her sentence, trying to offer her a warm smile.

"I-I'll summon it now," Lucy looked up at me, her nerves completely taking over. She took a deep breath in before making a link between the magic in the key and her own. She took a battle stance, stretching her hands forward. "_Gate of the Dragon, I open thee! Draco!" _Her voice echoed in the cave. It was the loudest I had ever heard her speak since this…this predicament.

A shining light appeared in front of her, in the empty space. Smoke filled the area and a loud roar was heard, making my heart pound in fear.

* * *

**Three chapters with Hibiki's point of view! Anyone else see the pattern? hehe**

**I really support the HibiLu friendship. Or LuKi? hmmm...anyways! I hope you liked it. See you in two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:** Alternate ending to chapter 337. Death lurks in every corner pushing humanity to the edge of extinction. Future Rogue, the self proclaimed God, and his dragon subordinates now rule. They show no guilt or remorse, and kill brutally and viciously. Mavis (using her three step plan) decided to keep six alive: three dragon slayers, an archive mage, Celestial mage and an exceed. Will they be able to set aside their differences for the future of humanity?  
Rated **T** for blood, gore, and language.  
**Characters:** Mavis, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Lucy, Hibiki and Frosch._

* * *

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima, thus I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A huge special thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_ because she is the definition of awesome. Now, go read her stories.  
**

**My little Munckins, guess who's coming here. DRACO! YAY! DRACO THE DRAGON IN MY FAVORITE COLOR! Wooo! lol, anyways...**

***sigh* I'll finish my AN at the end of this story because I want to complain about something, lol. But again, keep in mind that _this is an alternate ending to chapter 337._**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Hibiki's P.O.V.**

I could feel my body quivering at the sight. It wasn't like me to be so easily frightened but ever since the seven dragons destroyed everything I've ever known, it seems like everything scared me.

Looking beside myself, I saw Lucy's knees weaken, due to the amount of magic she had used in summoning the dragon. I tried to help keep her up, by keeping my arms around her waist, trying to support her weight.

From behind the smoke, a large shadow was seen. This spirit appeared to be even bigger than the dragon's from the past. My eyes widened when I felt the amount of magic that was being emitted by the dragon.

The smoke slowly started to disappear, and the shadow started to make an image. His wings stretched out, his roar echoing throughout the entire cave, causing it to shake. Once the smoke completely disappeared, his shape was seen. His long tail. His dark, black eyes. The spikes that came from his back. And his scales. His deep, purple scales. The scales around his neck appeared to shine in the darkness while the ones on his wings were a plain, dark purple. His tail had the darkest shade of all.

When his mouth opened to release another roar, his large, sharp teeth were seen. Surely they could grind through just about anything. He stood up on his back feet, as he stretched out his wings, shaking it. You could see the lighter shade of purple that covered his stomach and inside of his wings. He then whipped his long tail, making the rocks inside the cave shake, once more.

His eyes then looked down, at the barely standing blond. "Heartfilia," his rough voice filled the cave.

"So it is you who found my key," Draco said matter of factually. The very sound of his voice made my heart race. Goodness this thing was creepy.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "I have found your key. I would like to know, when exactly you're free," Her voice took a more confident tone, and I couldn't help but be proud of her.

"I am free every day except for six hours: 3-9 a.m. A dragon needs his sleep," Draco chuckled to himself as he looked out into space.

"You know, I haven't been summoned in almost 350 years, and when I do get summoned, it's by some kid that can't handle me for longer than 60 seconds. Such a weak mage," Draco told her with a grunt. "And of all places to summon me, it had to be my death bed."

"Y-your death bed?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"Why yes. I was a living dragon 400 years ago, until that bastard Acnologia decided to take my place as the strongest dragon and try to kill me. Before I died, the spirit king saw something in me and made me a key," Draco cursed under his breath, his voice taking a hostile tone.

"A-and, what kind of dragon are you?" Lucy asked while taking deep breaths in and out. It was painfully obvious that the amount of magic it took to summon Draco had taken a toll on her.

"Darkness."

"Darkness?" Lucy repeated, taking it in.

Draco glared at Lucy intensely, "Looks like I have an echo. Now, it seems like your magic is out. And I was just enjoying Earthland air too. Get your ass into gear Heartfilia because I really want to be out longer than a mere 60 seconds." And with that, the dragon disappeared back into the spirit world.

Well isn't he a charmer. He sure was harsh on Lucy. Not to mention he didn't smile at her once. You'd expect him to appreciate the fact that he was summoned. And on top of that, Lucy's magic was extremely strong. It wasn't her fault summing a spirit with ten times anyone's magic energy would completely drain her.

Lucy sighed deeply, as she tried to make her way back to where the rest of the people were. She struggled while walking, clearly proving exactly how much magic she used up by simply summoning Draco.

"I'll help you," I told her as I supported her weight by placing my arms around her. She was iffy at first, but after a few seconds, she took my help and shifted her weight to me. Slowly but surely, we made our way towards the others, so that we could let them know we got Draco's key.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

To think, everything that happened was my fault. How could I possibly live with myself, knowing that I'm the cause of everything that's happened? After seeing my partner so broken down, the guilt completely filled me. Sting was finally becoming the person he was before we went into Sabertooth but after what happened, he seems to be becoming even more ruthless.

_And it's all your fault. This is your future. Accept it Rogue, and kill them all!_

There it goes again, telling me that I should kill. There were times, where my shadow would become overwhelming and I would actually want to kill Sting. My eyes would twitch and my arms would shake, desperately wanting to attack him.

But Sting making eye contact with me was enough to help control that desire. I wasn't entirely sure why, but Sting helped bring out the best in me. I wasn't sure if it was because he was like a little brother to me, and I wanted to protect him, or if it was the fact that his kooky personality made me soften up.

_But you took that away from him. You took away the one thing he loved: Lector_.

I know that! I know it's my fault, but if Mavis is right, there's a way this can change!

I hated having this inner conflict with myself. I hated battling myself, trying to reason between good and evil. I wanted, so badly to be good, but sometimes it just seemed easier to be evil and kill. It seemed like it would be the easiest way to get past this and not care.

_Then take the easier route, Rogue. Let me consume you. Let my power possess your insides._

"NO!" I yelled out, earning looks from everyone that was around. That wasn't supposed be said out loud.

My eyes looked at each and every person, seconds at a time. First, they went to Cobra, who was staring at me with knowing eyes, almost like he understood everything. He had no idea what I was going through. I don't think he will ever get it.

Then, my eyes went towards the First guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis. She looked at me, her eyes warm and kind. I felt like deep down, Mavis would be the light I might be searching for right now.

Sting's light was gone, and although he was the White Dragon Slayer, I wasn't sure he would be the light to shine over my darkness anymore. His eyes stared at me, cold and hard. He had hate in them. Hate for me. He hated me for killing Lector and although it wasn't _me_, it still was me: a me from the future.

My eyes went down to Frosch, who was staring at me. That's right! Although Sting may hate me, there was still someone to remain kind for. There was still a reason I should do my best to take control over this shadow. Frosch was still here and she still loved me. Frosch was my best friend and partner in crime and no matter what, I would keep her safe.

Then, I heard footsteps nearing us. They were gently making contact with the ground, slowly but surely. There were two people: one was able to walk effortlessly, while the other was limping. It took a quick second for my eyes to register who it was: Hibiki and Lucy.

The sweet scent of strawberry-vanilla and the scent of a misty forest and microchips could only belong to those two. Once they were near us, I could see that it was Lucy who was limping and Hibiki who was supporting the blond.

"Aww, is the little Fairy hurt?" Sting asked with a mock concern.

"Actually, no, she isn't. She's just exhausted considering she just summoned a dragon," Hibiki answered for her in a hostile, yet sarcastic tone.

"Too weak to really handle one simple job we gave her, huh?" Sting taunted, causing a part of me to want to slap the White Dragon Slayer back to his senses.

Instantly after, a bright light appeared, and from the light, an orange haired man appeared. His hair was in untamed spikes that went in all different directions. His black suit and red tie gave him the appearance of some sort of business man. Where did he come fr—

_It's the blonde's spirit. Well this should be fun_.

The creepy shadow. Why does this stupid thing still talk to me? I just wish that this damn burden would get off my back and leave me alone.

"If you say another thing about my master…" the spirit advanced menacingly towards my partner, "I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh, so the dog can speak," Sting smirked. "Well you know what they say about dogs, like Master like Bitch. You might be just as weak as her."

Was he deliberately trying to make everyone angry? More importantly, why hasn't the First used her magic on Sting? What in the world was making her hold back?

_Perhaps the fact that she wants this to resolve on its own. Although I would much rather watch everyone kill each other._

Would you shut up? I yelled at the shadow, hoping it would let me analyze things on my own. It was beyond frustrating that it could see everything in my mind, and although I would admit that it was probably right, it was still frustrating to deal with.

_I will only shut up if you kill._

We both knew that wasn't a possibility, so I have no idea why in the world it would be so pushy in making me commit a murder. I don't murder. It's as simple as that.

_Of course you kill. You did murder your parent._

Stop! I yelled, refusing to think about anything else. It would only push me to kill if I did.

Then, I noticed Lucy stand freely, without the help of Hibiki. She glared at Sting. "I will take the shit you say about me. Heck, I'm not surprised. But I swear, if you say another word about my spirits I will…"

"What?" she was cut off by Sting. "What will you do? Whip me? I'm so scared," Sting half mocked, shivering in fear in a sarcastic manner.

"Silence!" Mavis yelled out, finally interfering in the quarrel.

Instantly, all eyes went to Mavis. Her voice softened as she spoke, "Sting, I understand you are upset about the loss of Lector but I don't appreciate you taking it out on Lucy, here. She hasn't done anything to be disrespected, so stop. Loke, I know it is your duty to protect Lucy, but I would prefer if fights do not break out. We all need to co-operate for the plan."

"You can't expect me to work with these pathetic Fairies," Sting growled at Mavis.

Mavis floated towards Sting, gently placing her hand on his head, her fingers intertwining with his hair.

"Please, calm down," she cooed at Sting.

He took a deep breath in, then out. His eyes instantly softened and his deep blue eyes glued onto Lucy. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I-I am too," Lucy stammered.

"Why are you sorry?" Loke howled, his eyes harshly glaring at Lucy.

"B-because, we're both in the same pain," Lucy frowned, her eyes glued on the ground. Her eyes began to fill up with hears and she made an audible sniff.

The tears begged to fall but before they could, Hibiki spoke, "Don't cry." His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly between his arms.

"It'll be ok," he said and although he tried comforting her, I noticed the salty scent of tears fill the area. It was more than obvious, that she was still hurting.

"We will commence step one tomorrow, so for now, I need you all to rest," Mavis said as she rested her body onto a rock.

* * *

**I love Sting. I really do. I love him with all my heart. I hate making him such a douche bag. I think I also owe you all a Sting chapter. Something that explains his thoughts. I've been avoiding it for so long but now...yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. And Rogue's inner demon shadow thingy.**

**:( I really hope you enjoy the story! I am going to make it more plot driven. Since their first day is up it can become quite plot-a-fied...:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Summary:**_ Alternate ending to chapter 337. Death lurks in every corner pushing humanity to the edge of extinction. Future Rogue, the self proclaimed God, and his dragon subordinates now rule. They show no guilt or remorse, and kill brutally and viciously. Mavis (using her three step plan) decided to keep six alive: three dragon slayers, an archive mage, Celestial mage and an exceed. Will they be able to set aside their differences for the future of humanity?_**_  
_**_Rated _**__****T** _f__or blood, gore, and language._**_  
_****Characters:** _Mavis, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Lucy, Hibiki and Frosch._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Oh my gosh! This is the first thing I've written since my Writer's block and I must say...HOLY SHIT I THINK WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! *tears up* I would like to thank my mom and my daddy. My brother and my doggie, Spyro. **

**I would also like to thank the best beta ever, _leoslady4ever._**

**This chapter is a little...well...different but whatever man! Bare with it and enjoy because Cobra is awesome! Besides, this chapter really gives important...I should shut up before I spoil...**

**So I'm pretty sure I will have a normal updates schedule come mid November, so until then, bare with me!**

**And most importantly, I would love to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It's what keeps me motivated and I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Cobra's P.O.V.**

I was the first to wake that morning. All I could really hear was the steady dreams of those around me, the ways their minds organized their thought while resting drawing me in. It was fascinating to hear them, see how rapidly they changed.

A normal dream tends to go on for a few seconds, so hearing the rapid speed that the images run through their minds truly intrigued me. It wasn't every day I woke up before anyone else and had the opportunity to understand exactly how dreams worked, so I would definitely seize this chance.

It seemed strange for me to be so interested in the dreams, but everything about the human mind intrigued me. It worked wonders. It was especially enticing to hear the direction their dreams took.

I was surprised at how peaceful their dreams were, actually. The fact that they weren't nightmares is what caught me off guard. A normal mage would be fearing everything, especially after what had occurred yesterday.

It took me a few seconds to register that we were no longer in the dragon's cave. That was strange since I had no recollection of moving away from the cave since the…_incident_. It was quite a strange predicament.

What intrigued me the most was the manner in which Rogue would dream. It alternated between happiness and destruction and although a part of him was dreaming of the demolition of the world, it wasn't perceived as a nightmare, but rather, it was still a dream. It was still a symbol of what made him content.

Without a doubt this was the doing of his inner self. The side of him that many do not see, but hear of. It is the side that remains hidden in most cases, unless his bloodlust were to take over. When that occurs, he would destroy at all costs, showing little or no mercy.

To live with such a demon was what I feared. Working with someone whose roots are evil and would backstab all that stand in the way was what I feared. Sure, I worked with the forces of evil but it didn't mean that I would aid in the annihilation that already occurred. There was a part of Rogue that would _want_ things to go this way.

My goals were completely opposed to these goals. For me, it was about reversing light with darkness in order to create utter chaos. **_Why?_** Because we all hated the world. We hated it to the very core of its existence. Everyone from Oracian Seis had suffered more than anyone could ever understand. All of us were victims of the Tower of Heaven so for us, we were tortured and brutally abused.

It was because of the Tower of Heaven that we were all misguided onto the side of evil.

But Rogue was different. Things were different with him. He had two sides to him. The side that everyone knew about and then the side that lurked deeper in him and constantly haunted him, day in and day out. His shadow. Raios.

Raios was the inner evil that managed to take over in his future. I could hear it. They sounded exactly the same. The only difference was the fact that Rogue from the future had no good side. He was cruel down to the core. Rogue was gone and Raios had taken over.

Looking at Rogue's dream, one could understand that the predominant side was kindness. The dream that reigned was his want for world peace, not obliteration. Perhaps it was this reason that made the First of Fairy Tail trust him.

As a manipulation mage she could **_see_** his sides. It was her magic that allowed her to realize that Rogue—not Raios—was good in the inside. I could hear it and she saw it. She understood it. She could feel it coming off the pores of her skin. Manipulation mages could do this. It was because they had to understand who they were planning to manipulate in order to complete the deed.

Once I noticed the First appear in the area, I saw a large animal in her hands along with two large buckets of water. Where she found the buckets from, I will never know. The mountain top was truly peaceful in comparison to the dragon's cave but I had yet to understand how we got here.

"Oh, you're up!" She squealed in delight. A delight so pure that even a fool knew could **_hear_** she was truly a kind hearted soul.

"Yeah, I am," I replied with a seemingly monotone voice. I did have more emotion to me, but I was quite interested in how exactly we arrived in the most peaceful place in Fiore.

She looked over the mountain top, taking a deep breath in and I decided to take a listen.

_Somewhere more peaceful and bright. Somewhere to give these children some kindness and heart. This area, right here will allow all the people to train in peace, since it is guarded by the lords that look down on Earthland. Zeus has blessed this area with a shield. _

"How did we get here?" I finally asked, breaking her free from her trance as I understood what she meant. This place. Island. Whatever it was remained completely guarded by Zeus: God of the sky. He must have created changes in the atmosphere to both conceal our presence and make this island invisible to the naked eye.

Mavis let out a chuckle as she said, "I manipulated your sleeping bodies to come here."

And her thoughts reflected her words. She would gain absolutely nothing from lying to me anyways. What was the worst that I could do?

"When does training start?" I asked her as her thoughts rang the words:

_Cobra, Draco, Hibiki, and Lucy: Vital for Phase One. _

Mavis slowly floated down towards everyone else, observing whether they were awake or asleep. "Once everyone wakes," she responded.

With that a slight sigh of frustration escaped my lips as I looked up at the sky. It was probably 6:00 am, meaning I was doomed to stay up doing absolutely nothing. I looked towards the First as my mind spoke out, "I'm going for a walk."

And with that, I took a few steps from what appeared to be a camp. This place was truly peaceful, what with the vines dangling from the tall trees and the steady sounds from the bees and flies rustling through the wind. The deer rushing through the forest, looking for something to eat and avoid being eaten. This place was a depiction of nature at its finest.

Eventually, I was at a creek where I washed my hands and face, before taking a sip of the water. With that one sip, the water made its way down my throat; its coldness filling my insides as my black eyes stared off into space. Sure, this land was protected by Zeus himself, but how can one be sure that nothing would haunt this place. More importantly, how did the First find her way here?

If it was a hidden land, then shouldn't it have remained that way? How can she guarantee that nothing would come here and cause destruction?

The dragons weren't something to be underestimated. There was also the worry of destroying Acnologia and Zeref. Weren't they the root cause of the evil around Earthland.

Then again, if Lucy's memory of the Dragon of Darkness was correct, then shouldn't it put a great fight against Achologia? It was the second most powerful dragon that had ever set foot on Earthland.

All these questions running through my head were giving me a headache. It was a gift to be able to read minds but at the same time, it was also a curse. Since I could read the minds of many, I was also able to hear all the different holes in a plan that others thought of but never voiced.

It was frustrating to understand everything when it came to _how_ a plan is to be executed and exactly what was expected. It put an immense amount of pressure on me, especially knowing that the First expected me to be able to understand Draco's teachings better than anyone.

So much of this plan rested on my shoulders and my ability to hear the thoughts of others. It was stressful to say the least. And the only reason I gave the slightest amount of care was because of Cubellios. Saving my one friend was vital and sure, I would never voice it, but I felt it. I cared about her. She was there for me in the tower when I thought I was alone and I would forever be grateful for that.

There was no way I would ever allow anyone to see that side of me. I wouldn't ever let anyone know that I too was hurting just as much as the others. The fact of the matter was that I heard her for a few seconds, only to have her thoughts leave me. It truly felt amazing, knowing that Cubellios still thought about me, to this day.

I looked up at the sky, observing the position of the sun. I realized that I had been out here for approximately two hours. It was time to go back so I made my way back to the others. As I slithered my way through the trees, my eyes met up with the group ahead of me, noticing them enjoying their meal in silence.

Sure they were all grieving, but it seemed as though they were much at peace.

They all had someone by their side while I was here…alone. A part of me envied that sense of friendship that they had amongst one another. There was Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and obvious friends.

There was also the forming friendship between Hibiki and Lucy. They seemed to have a friendship that was different from the dragons as they protected one another. Their care seemed to be true and honest and they would always keep each other safe, emotionally and physically.

Although Sting had someone, his thoughts said otherwise. He had his friendship with Rogue, but the darkness that filled him far surpassed anything that I've ever heard.

* * *

**I wonder what Sting's thinking that has Cobra so...shocked? Is that the right word? *giggles***

**Ohhhhh I think it's time I give you guys a STING chapter!**


End file.
